mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Знаки отличия и игры
Русская стенограмма = :Эпплблум: Ладно. Посмотрим, как продвигается твой натюрморт, Кеттл Корн. :тишина :Крошка Бель: Что ж, он определëнно... круглый. :Кеттл Корн: Я могу ещë круглее. :Эпплблум: Боюсь, мы исчерпали время на сегодня. Завтра попробуем другое. :Кеттл Корн: Но мне нравится рисовать круги. :Скуталу: Пока ты поймëшь, что тебе предназначено, ты встретишь немало того, что тебе по душе. Поэтому поиск знака отличия так важен. :Эпплблум и Крошка Бель: Угу. :открывается :Эпплблум: Ах! Извините, но на сегодня штаб закрыт. Будем рады помочь вам завтра! :Жеребята: О-ууу! :закрывается :Скуталу: Вряд ли мы сможем помочь им завтра. Работа с нуля со всеми по очереди занимает вечность! :Эпплблум: Если бы только можно было помочь всем сразу, одновременно! :Крошка Бель: Было бы идеально! Они бы сэкономили нам время, помогая друг другу. :Скуталу: Также, как мы когда-то! Но это должно быть просторное место, чтобы все поместились. :Крошка Бель: Где-нибудь на воздухе, с массой пробных занятий. :Эпплблум: Вы думаете о том же, что и я? :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Лагерь Знаков Отличия! :Эпплблум: Я знаю такое местечко. Эпплджек посещала его, когда была маленькой. :Скуталу: Лагерь Дружбы! тишина Ой, извините. Я думала, мы крикнем это вместе. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: смех :песня :Эпплблум: Все пони без знаков отличия! :Скуталу: Их родные и знакомые! Записывайтесь в Лагерь Знаков Отличия, чтобы выяснить, в чëм ваш талант! :Крошка Бель: Объединитесь с другими пони и узнайте, что вам дано совершить вместе! :радуются :Скуталу: Привет, Рамбл. :Рамбл: О, привет, Искатели! Не могу подойти, я должен встретиться с братом. По делу. :Эпплблум: Ясно! Мы лишь хотели, чтобы ты узнал о Лагере Знаков Отличия. Первое собрание завтра. :мнётся :Тандерлейн: Что ты тут делаешь, братик? :Рамбл: Что? Так, ничего. Идëм, хочу показать тебе новый трюк! :вжух! :начала мяться :Скуталу: Подходите по одному и вместе! Лагерь Знаков Отличия для всех, у кого пока нет знаков! :Тандерлейн: Хм... :смеются и общаются :Эпплблум: Добро пожаловать в Лагерь Знаков Отличия! :Крошка Бель: Кто рад принять в нëм участие? :Жеребята: Мы! :Крошка Бель: Что ж, мы тоже рады. В нашем лагере вы сможете попробовать разные занятия. :Эпплблум: Катание на лодках! :Скуталу: Бросание подков. :Кеттл Корн: Рисование кружков! :Эпплблум: Вы можете попробовать всë. Но самое главное, что вы будете это делать все вместе. :Скуталу: Это помогло и нам. :Тандерлейн: Уверен, что это поможет и этим малышам! :ахают :динь! :Рамбл: Ты же сказал, что мы будем тренироваться для показательного шоу "Чудо-молнии Понивилля"! :Тандерлейн: Это я иду на тренировку, а ты - на занятия Искателей знаков отличия. :Крошка Бель: Рады принять тебя в лагерь! :восторженно кричат :Скидадо: Невероятно! Твой родной брат - Чудо-молния! :Скуталу: А Радуга Дэш - мне почти как сестра и она тоже Чудо-молния! :тишина :смех :Пипсквик: Вы знаете Спитфайр? :Тандерлейн: Она рассердится, если я опоздаю. Желаю хорошо повеселиться и что-нибудь попробовать. Кто знает, в чëм вы талантливы! :стукается :Эпплблум: Хорошо. Кажется, мы выбрали первое занятие на сегодня - бросание подков! :радуются :Тандерлейн: Ладно. Я поиграл бы с вами, но мне пора лететь. Развлекайтесь! :вжухи! :восторженно кричат :стукают :Крошка Бель: Давай, Рамбл! :Эпплблум: Покажи нам, как нужно бросать. :Кеттл Корн: Нет, он не сравнится с братом. :Рамбл: Ах! :стук :Рамбл: энтузиазма Ой. Наверное, не добуду себе знак отличия в бросании подков. :Крошка Бель: Не волнуйся, Рамбл! Никто не находит своего призвания с первой попытки. :Рамбл: Ха! Я и не волновался! :Скуталу: И правильно. Здесь много всякого. Мы найдëм, в чëм ты хорош. :радуются :Рамбл: Ох... :монтаж :всплеск :Рамбл: Ой. :стук :Рамбл: Не выходит. :копытами :смех :удар :Рамбл: Не моё. :строчит :Скидадо: ::Строки один, три ::Имеют по пять слогов ::Между ними семь :Это называется "хайку". :скрип :ломается :Рамбл: ноет ::энтузиазма Всё. Я попробовал ::Пора брату сказать, что ::Лагерь не по мне. :Скуталу: Ну что ты, Рамбл! Разве не весело пробовать новое? :Рамбл: Вообще-то нет. :искры :радуются :Кеттл Корн: ::Хайку знак мне дан! ::Я и не узнала бы ::Без тебя, Скидадо! :Эпплблум: Вот для чего нужен Лагерь Знаков Отличия! :Крошка Бель: Пробовать вместе и помогать друг другу :радуются :Кеттл Корн: Но... я же могу вернуться к прежнему, да? К рисованию кружков? :Скуталу: Ну конечно! Мы встретимся здесь завтра. :Жеребята: Ура! :Крошка Бель: Надо же! Не верится, что мы нашли знак отличия в первый же день. :Эпплблум: Да, блестящая была идея с этим лагерем! Он понравился всем пони. :Скуталу: Ах. Всем пони, кроме Рамбла. У него ничего не получалось. :Крошка Бель: Попытки найти своё призвание могут подорвать уверенность. Мы тоже долго не могли получить знаки отличия. :Эпплблум: дрожит Я помню те кошмары! :Скуталу: Нельзя, чтобы Рамбл бросил лагерь только потому, что он пока не преуспел в чëм-то. :Крошка Бель: Мы должны убедить его вернуться и стараться больше! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Угу! :вжухи! :музыка :Скуталу: Привет, Рамбл! :Рамбл: Что вы тут забыли? :Скуталу: Мы хотели извиниться за то, что ты не нашëл ничего для себя. :Рамбл: Ах! Да ладно... всë хорошо. :Эпплблум: Нет, не хорошо! Это расстраивает, и мы знаем, каково это! :Рамбл: Я не расстроен! :Скуталу: Ничего страшного. Мы все через это прошли, но мы не перестанем тебе помогать. :Крошка Бель: Мы уверены, ты найдëшь свой знак! Все пони находят! :Рамбл: Мне не нужна ваша помощь, потому что я не хочу никакого знака! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Что?! :Эпплблум: Я... У меня, наверное, сено в ушах. Мне показалось, что я слышала, как Рамбл сказал... :Рамбл: Не показалось! Не нужен мне никакой знак! :Крошка Бель: Ах! Он опять это сказал! :Скуталу: Не хотеть знак отличия - всë равно что не хотеть дышать. :Крошка Бель: Все пони хотят знать, в чëм их предназначение. :Рамбл: Хм! Но только не я! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Почему?! :Рамбл: Потому что знаки отличия - глупость и... они привязывают тебя к одному занятию на всю жизнь! :Крошка Бель: Вот глупость! Это не означает, что нельзя заниматься чем-то другим. :Эпплблум: Да! Наши знаки помогают раскрывать таланты других, но я ещë люблю готовить с Зекорой зелья. :Рамбл: И когда ты их в последний раз готовила? :Эпплблум: Эм... Кажется, это было... а-а... В последнее время мы были очень заняты, помогая другим. :Рамбл: А! Ты имеешь в виду тем, что предначертано? Тем, что вы обречены делать до конца жизни?! :Крошка Бель: Допустим, что мы будем посвящать этому больше всего времени, но нам нравится быть Искателями знаков отличия! :Рамбл: А я не хочу быть посаженным в коробку! :Скуталу: Пони, который не хочет знак отличия? Никогда не слышала ничего более странного. :Эпплблум: Бабуля всегда говорит: "Каждый пони должен найти своë сено". :Скуталу: Может, она имела в виду "найти свой путь"? :Эпплблум: Хм, в этом больше смысла. :Крошка Бель: Мне тоже не верится, что Рамбл не стремится найти свой знак. Но мы не можем его заставить. :Скуталу: И у нас в лагере полно пони, которые хотят получить знаки. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Угу! :вуш! :Рамбл: Да! Вот он! Самый быстрый, самый искусный лëтчик Эквестрии! :Тандерлейн: Тандерлейн! :Рамбл: Гррр... Я имел в виду себя. Ты не единственный пегас в семье! :Тандерлейн: Извини меня, братик, ты прав. Возможно, однажды ты станешь лучшим лëтчиком в Эквестрии, но нужно попробовать и другое. Кстати, разве ты не должен быть в лагере? :Рамбл: фыркает Он для неудачников и неумëх! :Тандерлейн: Отлично! Никакого давления! Ты можешь попробовать всë, не боясь показаться неумëхой! :Рамбл: Это меня не волнует! Но я не хочу получить знак отличия в их глупых занятиях! :Тандерлейн: И всë же завтра ты туда вернëшься. Нельзя же ходить без знака отличия! :Рамбл: Ах... :колокольчиков :Крошка Бель: Итак, соискатели знаков, мы закончили готовить джем. :Пипсквик: Но это весело, а я ещë не получил знак отличия. А вдруг у меня нет другого таланта? :Скуталу: Вы получаете знак не за то, что хороши в чëм-то или потому что вам что-то нравится. В этом заложено больше. :всплеск :Кеттл Корн: Я очень хорошо рисую кружки, но свой знак получила за стихи хайку. :Скидадо: Что нравится мне, но у меня всë ещë нет знака, как у тебя. :Пипсквик: Значит, нельзя получить знак в том, что нравится? :Эпплблум: Нет, мы этого не сказали. :Рамбл: Это и так ясно! :Скуталу: Рамбл, ты вернулся! :Рамбл: Попрощайся с рисованием кружков! Ты теперь будешь слишком занята сочинением стишков! :Кеттл Корн: Но... мне нравятся кружки. :Эпплблум: Не говори так, Рамбл! Знаки отличия означают не это. :Пипсквик: Так вот для чего они нужны! :Эпплблум: Я что, говорю на древнем языке пони? Я же сказала, что нет! :Эпплблум: Минутку! А ну-ка, погоди, Рамбл! Куда это ты собрался уводить наших пони из лагеря?! :Рамбл: Они больше не ваши пони! Я открываю новый лагерь! :копки :Рамбл: Все пони по эту сторону линии в лагере "Пустобокие навсегда"! :радуются :Скуталу: Но вы не можете оставаться без знака отличия вечно! :ахают :Рамбл: Что ещë могли сказать устроители Лагеря Знаков Отличия? Поэтому пони без знаков нужен лагерь, где они будут наслаждаться тем, что они такие, и ценить свою пустобокость, не испытывая никакого давления! :радуются :Скуталу: А ну-ка, погодите, пони! :Рамбл: Пустобокие навсегда! :Жеребята: Пустобокие навсегда! Пустобокие навсегда! Пустобокие навсегда! Пустобокие навсегда! радуются :Крошка Бель: Что это такое было? :Скуталу: Они что, все с ума сошли? :Эпплблум: Если коротко, то да. :Крошка Бель: Не понимаю, что мы сделали не так. Я думала, всем здесь весело. :Эпплблум: Так и было, пока не пришëл Рамбл и всë не перевернул. Чем они там занимаются? :Скуталу: Похоже, всем, чем только захочется. :Крошка Бель: Честно говоря, это не очень отличается от их занятий здесь. :Эпплблум: В чëм тогда был смысл? :Скуталу: Смысл в том, что Рамбл - безумец, которого мы должны остановить! :Крошка Бель: Успокойтесь, Искатели знаков отличия. Нам нужно поговорить с ним ещë раз. Главное - сохранять спокойствие. :Крошка Бель: орёт Знаки отличия делают вас особенными! :Рамбл: Эти знаки сажают нас в коробку! :Крошка Бель: орёт Особенную! :Рамбл: Коробку! :Эпплблум: Спокойно, Крошка Белль. Наверное, ты слишком долго сдерживалась. :общаются :Крошка Бель: Кеттл Корн, ты замазала свой знак? :Кеттл Корн: ::Я вновь без знака, ::Мой выбор сохраняя. ::Хайку не сложу. :Крошка Бель: Ты опять это сделала! :Рамбл: Не дайте им задурить себя. Вы - неразгаданные вопросы! :Жеребята: Пустобокие навсегда! :Пипсквик Пустобокие навсегда! Пустобокие навсегда! :стукаются :Пипсквик: Ух ты! Ты здорово кидаешь. :Скидадо: Спасибо. О нет... Что, если я получу за это знак? :Рамбл: Тогда тебе придëтся делать это вечно! Пустобокие, никаких занятий для обнаружения знаков! :стуки :Крошка Бель: Идея с лагерем закончилась провалом. :Эпплблум: Вовсе нет. Это блестящая задумка! Мы просто никак не можем образумить этого Рамбла. :гром :вжух! :Скуталу: Возможно, нам это не удаëтся, но, кажется, я знаю, кто на него повлияет! :вжух! :Тандерлейн: Позвольте прояснить. Мой братишка испортил вам задумку с лагерем? Как же ему это удалось? :Крошка Бель: Ну... вздыхает Сначала он не мог бросить подкову, плавать на лодке, стрелять из лука, писать карандашом, и мы расстоились, что он не справляется. Теперь он не хочет знаков отличия, потому что боится, что ему придëтся делать то, что ему не нравится. :Тандерлейн: Не понял. Рамбл прекрасно это умеет делать! :Эпплблум: Но тогда это всë бессмысленно. Если только... он намеренно не игнорировал занятия! :Тандерлейн: Ох, этого я и опасался. :Скуталу: Чего именно? :Тандерлейн: С тех пор как я стал Чудо-молнией, Рамбл либо наблюдает за мной, либо пытается летать, как я, отказываясь от всего другого. Я очень надеялся на ваш лагерь. :Скуталу: Я не понимаю. Если Рамбл мечтает стать Чудо-молнией, что в этом плохого? :Тандерлейн: Ничего плохого. Но он не допускает и мысли о чëм-то ещë! :Эпплблум: По-моему, Рамбл нисколько не боится, как он говорит, быть посаженным в коробку. :Крошка Бель: Разве? :Эпплблум: Нет, я думаю Рамбл уже выбрал себе коробку. Он боится получить знак, который помешает ему. :вжух! :Чудо-молнийская музыка :чирикают :Пипсквик: Даже не знаю, как сказать, Рамбл, но лагерь пустобоких какой-то... :Скидадо: Скучный? :Рамбл: Чтобы остаться пустобокими, мы не должны ничем заниматься! :Скидадо: А вдруг я получу знак за скучание? :Скуталу: Внимание! Все пони без знаков из Лагеря Знаков Отличия! :радуются :Крошка Бель: Искатели знаков отличия рады объявить, что сегодня у нас особый гость - Тандерлейн! :вжух! :Тандерлейн: Приветствую, пони! Вот и я! :вжухи! :охают и ахают :Эпплблум: Все пони, которым это интересно, приходите сегодня на наше занятие с участием Чудо-молнии! :бам! :Скидадо: Извини, Рамбл, но со знаками или без я не упущу такого шанса! :Жеребята: Здорово! музыка-монтаж :Эпплблум: Хорошо, участники. А сейчас последнее развлечение на сегодня. :Крошка Бель: Полоса препятствий Чудо-молний! Вроде той, которую они будут преодолевать на шоу. :Скуталу: Только на земле, так как не у всех пони есть крылья. :радуются :обстановка :Рамбл: Тандерлейн, разве ты не покажешь класс? :Тандерлейн: Нет. Я и так Чудо-молния, и мой знак подтверждает мою быстроту, но я ещë люблю готовить. :Рамбл: С каких это пор? :Тандерлейн: Мы по очереди готовим еду в штабе Чудо-молний. Сперва мне не нравилось, но теперь я люблю кошеварить. Жаль только, раньше не пробовал. :Рамбл: В самом деле? :Тандерлейн: Ну конечно! Я могу не только летать, и в тебе тоже заложено большее. :Кеттл Корн: ::Препятствия класс! ::Вольно бегать по грязи. ::Лучше, чем крушки! :Эпплблум: Хайку прекрасно выражает смысл! :Скуталу: Похоже, Тандерлейн верно предположил, что полоса препятствий вернëт Рамбла. :Крошка Бель: Привет, Рамбл, не хочешь пройти полосу препятствий? :Рамбл: Сегодня я готовлю. Может быть завтра попробую. :Эпплблум: Значит, ты завтра придëшь? :Скуталу: И ты не боишься получить не тот знак? :Рамбл: Нет. Я и так знаю, что хорошо летаю. У нас это семейное. Думаю, пора выяснить, на что я ещë способен. :Тандерлейн: Хм-хм-хм. :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Apple Bloom: Okay! let's see how your still life's comin' along, Kettle Corn! :beat :Sweetie Belle: Well, that certainly is... round. :Kettle Corn: I can make it rounder! :Apple Bloom: I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. We'll try somethin' else tomorrow. :Kettle Corn: But I like circle painting. :Scootaloo: And on the way to figuring out what you're meant to do, you'll find a ton more stuff you like. That's what makes looking for your cutie mark so great. :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Mm-hmm. :opens :Apple Bloom: Sorry, everypony. We're closin' up shop. We'll have to help you out tomorrow. :Foals: Awwww! :closes :Scootaloo: I don't know if we can help them tomorrow. Working with blank flanks one at a time takes for''ever''. :Apple Bloom: If only there was a way we could help a whole herd of them at once. :Sweetie Belle: That would be perfect! We'd save time and they could help each other! :Scootaloo: Just like we used to! Oh, but it'd have to be somewhere big enough to handle all those blank flanks. :Sweetie Belle: Somewhere outside, with tons of activities to try. :Apple Bloom: Are you two thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Cutie Mark Day Camp! :Apple Bloom: And I know just the place, Applejack used to go there when she was little. :Scootaloo: Camp Friendship! Oh. Sorry. I thought we were all gonna yell that one too. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: laughing :song :Apple Bloom: Attention, all blank flanks! :Scootaloo: And blank flank affiliates! Come to our cutie mark day camp to find out what you're truly good at! :Sweetie Belle: Bond with other blank flanks and find out what you're meant to do together! :chattering :Scootaloo: Hey, Rumble! :Rumble: Oh, hey, Crusaders. Look, I can't stop. I've gotta meet my brother for... something. :Apple Bloom: No problem. Just wanted to make sure you heard about our cutie mark day camp. The first session's tomorrow. :being scrunched :Thunderlane: What'cha got there, little brother? :Rumble: What? Oh, nothing. Come on! I want to show you a new dive roll I'm trying. :whoosh :being uncrumpled :Scootaloo: Come one, come all! Cutie Mark Day Camp is for blank flanks of all kinds! :Thunderlane: Hmmm... :laughing and chattering :Apple Bloom: Welcome, cutie mark campers! :Sweetie Belle: Who's excited to be here? :Foals: We are! into excited chatter :Sweetie Belle: Well, we're excited too! At Cutie Mark Day Camp, you'll be able to try all kinds of things! :Apple Bloom: Kayaking! :Scootaloo: Horseshoe-tossing! :Kettle Corn: Circle-painting! :Apple Bloom: You can try 'em all! But the most important thing is that you'll be tryin' them together. :Scootaloo: That's what worked for us! :Thunderlane: Then I bet it'll work for these little guys too! :gasping :ding :Rumble: I thought you said we were gonna go practice for the Wonderbolts Ponyville Extravaganza show. :Thunderlane: I'm going to Wonderbolt practice. You're going to cutie mark practice. :Sweetie Belle: And we're glad to have you! :making awed noises :Skeedaddle: I can't believe your own brother is a Wonderbolt! :foal chatter :Scootaloo: U-Uh, Rainbow Dash is practically my sister, and she's a Wonderbolt too! :beat :laughing :Pipsqueak: Do you know Spitfire? :Thunderlane: I know she'll be mad if I'm late. Rumble Now you have a good time and try some stuff. Who knows what you'll be good at? :clinking :wowing :Apple Bloom: All right! Looks like we found the first activity of the day – the horseshoe toss! :cheering :Thunderlane: Well, wish I could stay and play, but it's time to fly. Have fun! :whooshing :making awed noises :clinking :Sweetie Belle: Come on, Rumble! :Apple Bloom: Step on up and show us how it's done! :Kettle Corn: No way he's as good as his brother. :Rumble: Egh. :clink :Rumble: unenthusiastic Whoops. Aw, it looks like I won't be getting my cutie mark in the horseshoe toss... :Sweetie Belle: Don't worry about it, Rumble. Hardly anypony finds their calling on the first try. :Rumble: Eh, I wasn't worried. :Scootaloo: Good! 'Cause there's a ton of other stuff to try. We'll find you something you're good at. :cheering :Rumble: sighs :music :splash :Rumble: Whoops. :thunking :twing :Rumble: Whoopsie. :thumping :laughing :thump :Rumble: Whoops. :scribbling :Skeedaddle: ::The first and last lines ::Have five sy-lla-bles but the ::Mid-ddle has sev-en. :It's called a haiku. :scribbling :breaks :Rumble: spits ::unenthusiastic Whoops. I've tried it all. ::Time to tell my brother this ::Camp isn't for me. :Scootaloo: Come on, Rumble. Isn't it fun just trying stuff? :Rumble: Not really. :shimmer :cheering :Kettle Corn: ::Haiku cutie mark! ::And I never would have tried ::Without Skeedaddle. :Apple Bloom: That's what Cutie Mark Day Camp is all about. :Sweetie Belle: Working together and helping each other. :cheering :Kettle Corn: But I can still come back, right? And maybe paint some circles? :Scootaloo: Of course! Let's all meet right back here tomorrow. :Foals: Hooray! :Sweetie Belle: Wow. I can't believe we got a cutie mark on the first day! :Apple Bloom: Yup. This camp was a pretty swell idea. Everypony's really enjoyed it. :Scootaloo: sighs Everypony except Rumble. He didn't have much luck with anything. :Sweetie Belle: Trying to find out what you're meant to do can be frustrating. You remember how long it took us to get our cutie marks? :Apple Bloom: shivers I remember the nightmares. :Scootaloo: Well, we can't let Rumble quit camp just because he didn't find something he's good at then. :Sweetie Belle: We'll just have to convince him to come back and try harder! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Mm-hmm! :whooshing :motif :Scootaloo: Hey, Rumble! :Rumble: What are you all doing here? :Scootaloo: We just wanted to apologize for not finding anything you liked today. :Rumble: Oh. Whatever. It's fine. :Apple Bloom: It's not fine. It's frustrating, and we know what it's like. :Rumble: I'm not frustrated! :Scootaloo: It's okay! We've all been there. But we won't give up on helping you. :Sweetie Belle: We know you'll get your cutie mark. Everypony does. :Rumble: Actually, I don't need your help. Because I don't want to get my cutie mark! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: What?! :Apple Bloom: I... I must have hay in my ears, because I thought I just heard Rumble say— :Rumble: You heard right! I don't want my cutie mark! :Sweetie Belle: gasps He said it again! :Scootaloo: Not wanting a cutie mark is like not wanting to breathe! :Sweetie Belle: Everypony wants to know what they're meant to do! :Rumble: Hmph! Not this pony. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Why?! :Rumble: Because cutie marks are silly, and... a-and they just force you into one thing your whole life! :Sweetie Belle: That's silly. Having a cutie mark doesn't mean you can't do other things. :Apple Bloom: Yeah! Our cutie marks are in helpin' other ponies with their cutie marks, but I still like makin' potions with Zecora. :Rumble: And when was the last time you did that? :Apple Bloom: Um... I-I-I think it was, uh... Well, we've been pretty busy helpin' other ponies lately. :Rumble: Oh. You mean doing the thing you got your cutie mark for? The thing you're stuck doing for the rest of your life?! :Sweetie Belle: Okay. Maybe we will be doing that more than anything else. But we love being Cutie Mark Crusaders! :Rumble: Well, that's fine for you, but I'm not gonna be put in a box! :Scootaloo: A blank flank who doesn't want a cutie mark? That's gotta be the strangest thing I've ever heard. :Apple Bloom: Granny always says, "Some ponies have to find their own hay." :Scootaloo: Are you sure she didn't mean "find their own way"? :Apple Bloom: Oh. That would make more sense. :Sweetie Belle: I can't believe Rumble isn't interested in getting his cutie mark either, but we can't force him. :Scootaloo: And we've got a whole camp full of ponies who are interested in getting cutie marks. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Mm-hmm. :whoosh :Rumble: sighs Here he comes. The fastest, most elite flyer in Equestria! :Thunderlane: Thunderlane! :Rumble: Whoa! yelps Urgh... I was gonna say me. You're not the only Pegasus in the family, you know. :Thunderlane: Oh, sorry, little brother. You're right. You might be the most elite flyer in Equestria some day. But for now, you should try other things, too! Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be at camp? :Rumble: scoffs That camp is for losers who can't do anything. :Thunderlane: Great, so there's no pressure. You can try everything and not be worried about looking bad. :Rumble: I'm not worried about that. I just don't want to get a cutie mark in any of their ridiculous activities. :Thunderlane: Well, you're still going back tomorrow. You can't be a blank flank forever! :Rumble: Huh... :rings :Sweetie Belle: All right, cutie mark campers, that's it for jam-making! :Pipsqueak: But this is fun, and I didn't get my cutie mark yet. What if I'm not good at anything else? :Scootaloo: You don't get a cutie mark just because you're good at something or even because you like it. There's more to it than that. :splat :Kettle Corn: I'm real good at painting circles, but I'' got ''my cutie mark in haikus. :Skeedaddle: Which is what I'' like! But... I'm still a blank flank like you. :'Pipsqueak': So you can't get a cutie mark in something you like? :'Apple Bloom': Now, we didn't say that. :'Rumble': You don't have to! :'Scootaloo': Rumble, you came back! :'Rumble': Say bye-bye to painting circles. You'll be too busy haiku-ing from now on! :'Kettle Corn': But... I like circles. :'Apple Bloom': Come on, Rumble. That's not how cutie marks work. :'Pipsqueak': So that's how cutie marks work? :'Apple Bloom': Am I speakin' Olde Ponish?! I just said it wasn't! :'Rumble' ::"Cutie marks are great," they say ::Yeah, right! ::They make you special in your way ::But that special mark that's just for you ::Will erase the stuff you liiiiiiike... to do :'Kettle Corn': So, no more painting? :'Skeedaddle': No more haiku? :'Sweetie Belle': Rumble, stop! That's just not true! :'Rumble' ::So you're good at charming snakes ::Too bad! ::Or you bake delicious cakes ::Oh, well! ::Maybe there are lots of things ::That you like to do ::Well, your options get pretty stark ::Once you got that cutie mark ::Blank flanks are better ::Nopony to tell you who you have to be ::Blank flanks are better ::Keep your spirit soarin' free ::So listen up 'cause I ain't lyin' ::Don't need no mark, so why keep tryin'? ::If you like just bein' you ::Then keepin' that blank flank blank ::Is the thiiiiiiiing to do :'Scootaloo': Cutie marks don't limit you. :'Apple Bloom': They only show you what you ''can do. :Pipsqueak: But... what if you can't do a thing? These cutie marks are frustrating! :Foals ::Blank flanks ::Blank flanks ::Blank flanks ::Blank flanks :Rumble ::You say there's nothin' you can do? :Foals: Yeah, exactly! :Rumble ::A blank flank is the way for you ::It's no work to just be who you are ::No hunt to be some cutie star ::You're perfect just being you ::Don't bother with what you cannot do :and Foals ::Blank flanks! :Rumble ::...are better ::Nopony to tell you who you have to be :and Foals ::Blank flanks! :Rumble ::...are better ::Keep your spirit soarin' free ::So listen up 'cause I ain't lyin' :and Foals ::Don't need no mark... :Rumble ::...so why keep tryin'? ::If you like just bein' you ::Then keepin' that blank flank blank ::Is the thiiiiiiiiiing to do! :Rumble: That's it, blank flanks! Be proud of who you are! You don't need some phony pony telling you you're just one thing! Blank flanks forever! :Foals ::Blank flanks forever! ::Blank flanks forever and ever! ::Blank flanks forever! ::Blank flanks forever and ever! ::Blank flanks forever! ::Blank flanks forever and ever! :and Foals ::Blank flanks! :Pipsqueak: Whoopee! :Apple Bloom: Now wait just an apple-pickin' minute, Rumble. Where do you think you're leadin' our campers? :Rumble: They're not your campers any more! I'm starting a new camp! :noise :Rumble: Everypony on this side of the line is in Camp Blank Flanks Forever! :cheering :Scootaloo: Whoa-whoa! You can't be a blank flank forever! :gasping :Rumble: That's just the kind of talk I'd expect to hear from Camp Cutie Mark! Which is why blank flanks need a camp where we can enjoy being blank flanks and appreciate our blank flankiness without being pressured to get a cutie mark! :cheering :Scootaloo: Now hold on, everypony. :Rumble: Blank flanks forever! :Foals: Blank flanks forever! Blank flanks forever! Blank flanks forever! Blank flanks forever! cheering :Sweetie Belle: What just happened? :Scootaloo: Has everypony gone mad?! :Apple Bloom: In a word: yes. :Sweetie Belle: I just can't see what we did wrong. I thought everypony was having fun. :Apple Bloom: They were until that Rumble came and made a mess of things. What are they doing now? :Scootaloo: It looks like whatever they want. :Sweetie Belle: Honestly, it's not all that different from what they were doing here. :Apple Bloom: Then what was the point? :Scootaloo: Point is that Rumble is a madpony who must be stopped! :Sweetie Belle: Now calm down, Crusaders. We just need to talk to him again. The key is to remain calm. :Sweetie Belle: yelling Cutie marks... make you... special! :Rumble: By putting you in a special little box! :Sweetie Belle: yelling Special! :Rumble: Box! :Apple Bloom: Come on, Sweetie Belle. I think you've "remained calm" long enough. :chattering :Sweetie Belle: Kettle Corn, you covered your cutie mark?! :Kettle Corn: ::I'm blank flank again, ::Keeping my options open. ::I'm more than haikus. :Sweetie Belle: You just haiku'd right then! :Rumble: Don't let them get in your head! You're an open-ended question! Blank flanks forever! :Foals: Blank flanks forever! :click :Pipsqueak: Blank flanks forever! Blank flanks forever! :clinking :Pipsqueak: Whoa! You're cracking great! :Skeedaddle: Thanks! gasps Oh, no! What if I get a cutie mark in it?! :Rumble: Then you'll be stuck doing it forever! Blank flanks, no more potential cutie mark activities! :clink :thunk :thunk :tik :beat :noises :Sweetie Belle: Well, Cutie Mark Day Camp is a bust. :Apple Bloom: No, it isn't! It's a swell idea! We just can't seem to talk any sense into that... that Rumble. :rumble :whoosh :Scootaloo: Maybe we can't, but I bet I know somepony who can. :whoosh :Thunderlane: Lemme get this straight. My little brother up-ended your entire camp? How in Equestria did he do that? :Sweetie Belle: Well, inhales motor-mouth it started when he couldn't toss a horseshoe or paddle a kayak or shoot an arrow or use a pencil, and we felt bad that he wasn't good at anything, but now he doesn't want a cutie mark at all because he's afraid he'll get stuck doing something he doesn't like forever, you know? gasps :Thunderlane: No, I don't. Rumble's good at all that stuff. :Apple Bloom: Well, that doesn't make a lick of sense. Unless... he was bein' bad at stuff on purpose! :Thunderlane: sighs I was afraid of this... :Scootaloo: Afraid of what? :Thunderlane: Ever since I became a Wonderbolt, Rumble's either watching me or trying to fly like me. He won't do anything else. That's why I thought your camp was such a good idea. :Scootaloo: I don't understand. If Rumble wants to be a Wonderbolt someday, what's wrong with that? :Thunderlane: Not a thing. But right now, he isn't even giving anything else a chance. :Apple Bloom: Sounds to me like Rumble isn't afraid of bein' put in a box at all. :Sweetie Belle: It doesn't? :Apple Bloom: Nope. I think Rumble's already picked out a box. He's afraid he'll get a cutie mark that'll keep him from it. :whoosh :Wonderbolts motif :chirping :Pipsqueak: I don't know how to say this, Rumble, but Blank Flank Forever Camp is kinda... :Skeedaddle: Boring? :Rumble: If we wanna stay blank flanks, we can't risk doing stuff. :Skeedaddle: What if I get a cutie mark in being bored? :Scootaloo: Attention, blank flanks of Cutie Mark Day Camp! :thump :chattering :Sweetie Belle: The Cutie Mark Crusaders are pleased to announce today's special guest – Thunderlane! :whoosh :Thunderlane: Hey, everypony! It's me! :whooshing :ooh-ing and ahh-ing :Apple Bloom: Anypony who's interested, gather 'round for a day of activities with a genuine Wonderbolt! :thump :Skeedaddle: Uh, sorry, Rumble. But cutie mark or not, I'm not missing out on this! :Foals: Whoa! :straining :spinning :zip :Apple Bloom: All right, campers. It's time for our last activity of the day. :Sweetie Belle: A Wonderbolt obstacle course! Just like the one they'll fly through in their upcoming show! :Scootaloo: But on the ground, since not everypony has wings. :cheering :noises :Rumble: Thunderlane, aren't you gonna run the course? :Thunderlane: Nope! I know I'm a Wonderbolt and my cutie mark is all about moving fast, but I really like to cook! :Rumble: Since when? :Thunderlane: We take turns making the meals at Wonderbolts HQ. I didn't want to at first, but now I love it! I just wish I'd tried it sooner. :Rumble: You do? :Thunderlane: Of course! There's more to me than just flying, and I bet there's more to you, too. :Kettle Corn: ::Obstacles are fun! ::Running free through mud and dirt ::Beats circle painting! :Apple Bloom: That haiku pretty well sums it up. :Scootaloo: Looks like Thunderlane was right about the obstacle course getting Rumble to come back over. :Sweetie Belle: Hey, Rumble. Aren't you gonna do our Wonderbolt course? :Rumble: I'm cooking today. Maybe I'll do the course tomorrow. :Apple Bloom: So you're comin' back tomorrow? :Scootaloo: You're not worried about getting your cutie mark? :Rumble: Nah. I already know I'm a good flyer. It kinda runs in the family. I guess it's time to see what other stuff I can do. :Thunderlane: Hm-hmm. :credits en:Transcripts/Marks and Recreation Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон